Quest:A Band of Four
__TOC__ General Information You spot six shadowy shapes moving through the trees while strolling along an overgrown woodcutter's road just inside the western edge of Foxfell Forest. Tips The best rewards are from a sneak attack, using Powers or succeeding with Woodsmanship, then killing the thieves. Prerequisites None. Walkthrough You can clearly discern human silhouettes about a hundred yards or more from you. You can use Divination to discover that the shadowy figures are sad but mean you no harm (0 xp). After that you can... * Investigate the shadows. The shadows of three men, two women, and a young girl comprise this ghostly crew. They implore you to "Stop them." You can use Divination to determine that the young girl wants to lead you to the source of their sadness (0 xp). After that you can... ** Ask what is meant by 'stop them'. They lead you to the north and you see four men plundering their tomb. You can use Necromancy (40+), Telekinesis (30+), or Illusion (50+). The first of these raises a skeletal troll causing the tombrobbers to flee giving 32 XP to Necromancy and leading to the completion of the adventure and collection of the end rewards. Presumed others Powers act similarly. *** Step into the open and make your presence known. The men turn to face you, seemingly unnerved by your sudden appearance. You must battle 2 Tomb Robbers. *** Attempt to launch a sneak attack on the tomb robbers. You must pick a random number from 1 to 100 with help from Woodsmanship and Thievery. If you fail (63 is a fail), you fight 2 Tomb Robbers. If you succeed, you get 16 XP to Woodsmanship, 16 XP to Thievery and you fight 2 Surprised Tomb Robbers. *** Use your bow to get the robbers' attention. You must roll a number less than 71 at -32 bonus (Child's Play) for a skill check vs Archery. (It's very hard to fail even with Archery at 1!) You can **** Attempt to scare them off. If you succeed, they run off. **** Attempt to slay one of the robbers. If you succeed, you get 17 gold and the rest flee. *** Move away from here at once. The story ends and you get nothing. ** Move away from here at once. The story ends and you get nothing. * Move away from here at once. The story ends and you get nothing. The 2 Tomb Robbers are 9+ at MR 34, 3+ at MR 54, 40-55 SP, and give 3 XP). The 2 Surprised Tomb Robbers are 5+ at MR 36, 37-45 SP, and give 1 XP). You get 17 gold if you kill instead of subdue them. After the fight, the other two give up, they all leave, and you suddenly feel more virtuous. Rewards * 1 XP for killing surprised robbers. * 3 XP for killing robbers who are not surprised. * 17 gold for killing the robbers. * 32 XP to Necromancy (40+) / Telekinesis (30+) OR 64 XP to Illusion (50+) if you use it. * 16 XP to Woodsmanship and 16 XP to Thievery if you try to sneak up on them. * 64 general XP. * You become more virtuous, see Alignment. Category:Ways to alter Alignment